A summer to remember Take OVER
by BeShOrR5
Summary: Ally has been making it big for years now, her manager Athena decides to book her a U.S tour all summer. The opening acts are The Vamps, but they drop out due to injuries. Thanks to Athena she had a back up plan and got Austin Moon and his band to join them on tour, Austin and Ally get along fine but when Austin turns into the player he is and keeps deep dark secrets shit goes down


**Chapter 1**

**Ally Pov**

"ALLLLLY!"

I hear someone scream at the top of their lungs. I grab my pillow and throw it over my head groaning and rolling over to the other side of the bed. I hear loud footsteps running up the stairs and finally hear my bedroom door swing open and smash the wall. I jump up as quick as I can throwing my pillow to the bottom of the bed, sitting up and examining who most likely made a dent in my wall to see what was all this commotion about. When I look I saw My best friend Trish De Le Rosa stood there by my wooden oak door with the biggest grin on her face I'm sure it must hurt your mouth to smile that big and for that long. She had a tie dye Ratchet jumper on which was purple going into pink with black leggings and a pair of white Nike airs. That's the thing about Trish I love her style. Her hair was very curly and a very dark brown what could be mistaken for the color black, it hung passed her shoulders just getting above her b***. Trish has dark brown eyes and she is half Mexican so she's pretty tanned. She's also very short for her age well I can't say much I'm only like what, 2 inches taller than her? Something like that. Anyways, yes Trish is 18 and is 5"2 and I'm also 18 but 5"4 but, my thought about that disappear when Trish shouts

Trish: "ALLY YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT!"

She said that while jumping up and down in my doorway, I'm sure my eardrums popped. My hand fling to my ears covering them whilst Trish squeals and shouts even louder and I was getting annoyed so I said

Ally: "What Trish? This better not be pointless you woke me up and I don't think you realize how tired I am"

I reply groggily. She's still got that grin plastered on her face and finally gives in into telling me what she's so happy about.

Trish: "Well you know your manager Athena wanted to book you a few gigs?"

She asks slowly walking passed my oak dresser next to my door and across my white rug towards my bed. She finally reaches my bed and sits at the bottom waiting for me to answer so I did and said

Ally: "Yes? Oh my gosh did she book me a few gigs?"

I question happily a grin now forming on my face. I love playing gigs and my manager promised me she'd try booking me some more soon.

Trish: "Well she did book you a few things but not just one gig Ally."

Trish replies with a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

Ally: "Wait so she has booked me a lot of gigs? I can't believe it I actually can't wait I love being on stage and I haven't been up there since April at Wakestock festival in England. It's June now I can't be off stage that long"

I reply over exaggerating a little I guess you could say then Trish said

Trish: "No, She's booked you a tour around the U.S.A Ally how huge is that! And guess who your opening acts are!"

Before I even had the chance to ask Trish answered her own question

Trish: "THE VAMPS! AHHH!"

she screams twenty times as loud as the others and I didn't even think that was takes me about thirty seconds but I finally process what she just said. I'm going on tour around the U.S and my opening acts are The Vamps holy s***! I jump up onto my bed and look at Trish I can tell my eyes are bulging out of my skull and my mouth is most likely hanging open too and after my shocking stage I said

Ally: "NO F*** WAY! Your kidding right? CAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD TRISH I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!"

I threaten, Pointing my finger at the short Latina.

Trish: "Nope Ally I'm not joking, YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR!"

she shrieks out. Trish gets up on my bed now we're hugging and jumping around while we where jumping around I said

Ally: "I actually can't believe this oh my gosh!"

I tell Trish still astonished. We sit back down on my bed and Trish explains to me how this all happened.

Trish: "I know. I'm definitely coming with obviously. Anyways, Athena has been planning this for months supposedly. I only found out just before I came up here your mom told me when I walked through the door and said I should come up her and tell you"

Trish explains. Wait they've been planning this for months? Sneaky buggers and I said

Ally: "Wow. I don't even know what to say but as soon as I see Athena I'm going to give her the biggest hug ever!"

I exclaim pretty loudly. Trish giggles then gets up and starts walking to the door and she said

Trish: "Get ready, It's 9:56am. Be ready by 10:30, I will quickly go out and grab us some breakfast because your mom and dad have already gone to work and then we can head to the studio and thank Athena"

Trish calls over her shoulder not even waiting for a reply and closes the door. I hop our of bed and run into my in suite. I finally reach my mirror and take a look at what I look like today.

Ally: "uh not your best day now is it Ally?"

I tell myself. I look a state my hair is all over the place and my make up is all under my eyes and down my cheeks and this is why I have to remember to take my make-up off before I go to bed. I grab my brush off my marble counter and brush out my chocolate brown hair. My hair reaches just above my hip so it's pretty long, but lately it just looks dull so I think I'll be doing something with it soon. Once my hair is decent I grab my ghd's and straighten my hair. Once I've finally finished straightening my hair I just leave it like that and wipe all my make-up off. Today I'm just going to be going to the studio and we all lounge around there so I'll just wear something comfy. I walk out of my in suite which is opposite my door and walk near my bed where my wardrobe is. I open the big wooden doors and decide on what to wear. I just pull out my navy Hollister sweats and hoodie and pop them on followed by my Nike airs which match Trish's. Oh whoops I kind of haven't given you a proper introduction it might be a bit too late now but oh well. So as you've guessed my name is Ally Dawson, its short for Allyson but I'd personally just rather Ally. I live in Chicago with my mom Penny Dawson, My dad Lester Dawson and my twin sister Ebony Dawson. Me and Ebony are identical twins but don't look exactly alike. Believe it or not but she's actually shorter than me reaching at about 5"3 maybe. She has long chocolate brown hair naturally but she dyed it more of a caramel brown it's gorgeous. We both have dark brown eyes like our mom and dad and we have tanned skin I guess you could say because my mom is Italian. Me and my sister actually talk Italian to my mom but my dad never knows what's going on. So yes we're both 18 and both have careers unfortunately Ebony only works in a coffee shop whilst I'm a singing sensation. If you think I'm bragging I'm totally not I hate people who brag a lot. Um so my singing career started when I was 15. My father is a film producer and he met Danny this man who owns a record label anyways dad went on and on to him about how I was very talented and Danny wanted to hear me. One day he shows up on my doorstep asking me to sing I remember singing one chorus and he said that I had to go for a meeting with him and next thing I know I'm being signed to Republic Records. The past few years I've played a lot of gigs and festivals it's been so fun but lately I've been wanting to start doing another album and I've always wanted to do my own tour so now you don't know how happy I am. After I'm dressed and brush my teeth I run down stairs to see the house empty. Dad's already left to go to one of the filming studios, my moms gone to her work. She works as a teacher at Moggil State High School which is just down the road and of course Ebony has already left for her job too at the local coffee shop. I check the time and it reads 10:30am as if just on queue I hear Trish honk the horn of her BMW. I walk out the door lock the house and run out in the pouring rain out to Trish' car. Once I get in Trish hands me a Starbucks and bagel and we finally head off to the studio. We arrive at the studio at around 10:50am and bolt inside so we don't get drenched by the rain. Once we run through the two glass doors we are in the waiting room out of breath me and Trish both bend over, hands on our knees gasping for air. I finally look up to see that people where staring at us so I grabbed Trish' elbow and guided her down a long white corridor to the elevators. I press floor twelve and we wait in silence until we hear the speakers let out a quiet ding signaling that we've reached our floor. Me and Trish walked to the end of a long white hall, awards hung either sides of the walls. Some where actually where Ally's but only about five. They finally reached Athena's office. Ally rose her hand and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. She heard a faint 'come in' and opening the door walking in with Trish not far behind. As we entered the room there was a black leather sofa on either sides of the room with a glass coffee table in front of them with a few magazines on and in the middle of the room was Athena's big desk which was white. It sat in the middle of the room but right behind it was a huge glass window which gave an amazing view of the city it was really beautiful. Athena gave Trish and I a big grin before getting up from her chair and walking around her desk to give us both a hug and she said

Athena: "Good morning Ladies"

Athena chirped. Athena was a beautiful women she had long ginger hair that reached just below her butt she had a beautiful face and the most amazing figure. She had curves and was just damn right gorgeous. She was in her mid twenties and was around 5"6. Her full name was Athena Garcia. She is Brazilian and has lived here for ten years. Athena is married to a man called Bruno Garcia and they have a beautiful baby girl called Cristina Garcia who is three. She is the cutest little thing ever. Athena reached us and got me and Trish in a group hug holding onto us tight and we said

Trish and Ally: "Morning"

We both replied with grins on our faces while Athena pulled away and walked back to her desk and I said

Ally: "So Athena you've booked me a tour?"

I ask wearily just in case it was all a joke. Her face automatically lit up and she had a huge smile tugging at her lips and she said

Athena: "Yes I have, you can thank me later. I have been planning this since December! And now it's finally happening, your going on a summer tour! am I an amazing manager or what? C'mon you know I am"

She jokes laughing afterwards and I said

Ally: "Yes you are the best manager ever do you know how happy I am! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TOURING AROUND THE U.S! AND ITS MY OWN TOUR! OH MY GOD AND THE VAMPS ARE JOINING ME I CAN'T WAIT!" I eagerly shouted.

Trish looked at me laughing then shaking her head but I could tell she was just as excited. I then noticed Trish sit down on one of the couches on the side of the room so I walked over and sat next to her while listening to Athena say

Athena "I know so your tour is in a months time, we have a lot of things to do but I'm just letting you know most of the things we need to do like photo shoots will be done just before we leave. Today is June 3rd and your first concert will be on July 1st in Washington ok?"

Ally: "Yup that's fine. so wait, are we going to all fifty states?"

Athena: "Yes Ally all fifty states"

Athena replies throwing me a huge grin and Trish said

Trish: "Wait there's fifty states?"

Trish pipes up dumbfounded. Me and Athena both laugh before Athena decides to be a smartass and name them all to Trish.

Athena: "Yes Trish there's fifty states. There's Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin and Wyoming"

Athena blurts out quickly gasping for air when she finally finishes. I look over at Trish who looks even more confused now and Trish said

Trish: "Right well ok then. Never do that again I'm so confused anyways, so Ally is definitely touring with The Vamps?"

Trish asks forgetting about how confused she was and nearly starts drooling once she mentions The Vamps.

Athena: "Hopefully they said they where totally up for it but I have someone else as well just in case they drop out or something happens" Athena replies sweetly.

I but in, very curiously and said

Ally: "Who are the other people you have in mind?"

Athena: "Oh I'm sorry Ally but I like annoying you so I won't be telling you that I'm afraid"

Athena says slyly then laughing and Trish said

Trish: "Right well me and Ally better head off. We have to pick up Ebony so we'll see you soon Athena"

Trish waves goodbye heading for the door, I wave goodbye to Athena then head out the door with Trish. Oh I seriously can't wait for this tour!

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of the story I took over and I really didn't change anything I just change the format and fix some spelling mistakes but, enough of me and this whole story belongs to Chico15 and she is an excellent writer and I got to say she improve a lot with her writing and I suggest you go read her other stories I love these stories she writing called Bite me, that is, if you can and Getting Down And Dirty In The West I love them both and can read them all the time ok thanks for reading bye.**


End file.
